That Happened
by Blue Angel76
Summary: The group find Jess beaten and left for dead in the alley by their dorm after being raped. They rush her to the hospital and wait impatiently to hear the news of the girl they had grown to care for like a she was a member of the family.


**Okay so this is my first time writing about something that ISNT anime. I just love this show and thought of this and since this is a fanfiction website I thought I'd see if you guys enjoy it to! Don't forget to review!**

 _-=Jess's P.O.V=-_

I woke up surprisingly early for a weekend. It was 9:45 A.M and usually I didn't wake up until at least ten or eleven. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, seeing Nick already there made my heart almost leap out of my throat. I jumped a bit and clasped my chest, Nick looked at me worriedly. "Jess you alright?" He asked after rinsing out the toothpaste. "Yea you just scared me a little was all." I replied walking to the sink.

"I scared you? How?" Nick asked. "Well I just woke up super early and I didn't expect anyone else to be up at all." I replied. "Oh, okay," Nick said. He placed his toothbrush down and left the room. I finished brushing my teeth and went to the kitchen. Nick was there sitting on his phone. Schmidt walked out of his room. "Hey Schmidt." I greeted, scarfing down a bowl of cereal. "Hey Jess," He replied.

He went to the fridge, then he slammed it shut after searching it for a little while. "Jess, could you go to the store across the street and get some more waffles?" Schmidt asked. "Sure, I just finished anyway." I replied. I placed the bowl by the sink, too scared to place it inside, and went to get my keys. Then I remembered that I had let Cece borrow my car because hers had broken down. "I'll just walk," I mumbled as I threw some clothes on.

I decided on a nice red dress with black flats. I brushed my hair quickly and left my room after grabbing my purse. "So, I'm gonna walk there because I let Cece borrow my car, so I should be back in about a half hour, alright?" I informed Schmidt who nodded in reply. "Thanks Jess." He called as I left. I went to the elevator as the loft door opened. "Hey Jess, want me to tag along?" Nick asked, poking his head out. "No thanks," I replied.

"Alright, be careful." He muttered as he retreated back in the house. I smiled as the elevator door opened and I stepped in. It seemed like just yesterday she moved in the loft, and they all helped me get back on my feet after my big break-up with Spencer. The door opened as I quickly left the building. I stopped in front of an alleyway to look up at the loft. Just as I smiled, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley.

"What a pretty young face." The man croaked. I could smell the beer on his breath. "Um, Hi, I'm Jessica, Jessica Day," I greeted, confused. "Wow, dumbfounded to, this will do fine." The man said as his hands started roaming my body. I squealed as he went to lift my shirt, doing the first stupid thing that came to mind. I kicked him in his manhood and tried to run. But the man grabbed me and threw me to the wall.

That's when fear really set in as my breathing increased. I clutched my shoulder in pain, it hit the cement wall really hard. "Why are you running, girlie? I just wanna have some fun!" The man said, inching closer. Now I really wished that I had let Nick come with me. I tried once more to break free from him but that failed as he threw me to the wall once more. My head hit the wall hard, and I felt my world become black.

 _-=Nick's P.O.V=-_

I watched as Schmidt grew increasingly impatient for the waffle's Jess had left to get. "Come on! It been an hour since she left!" Schmidt exclaimed. "Didn't she say she'd be back in an hour?" I asked. Winston had just woken up, yawning as he left the room. "Yea, and the store is right across the street," Schmidt replied. "What are we talking about?" Winston asked, drinking some milk straight from the carton.

"Jess left to get waffles for Schmidt from the store across the street." I replied. "That should be fine, did she take her car?" Winston asked. "No, Cece has her car, she walked." I replied. "Getting increasingly not fine, when did she leave?" Winston asked. "An hour ago." Schmidt replied. "Okay, not fine. We need to go make sure she's okay." Winston said. "I agree, something could have happened to her." I said.

"C'mon, let's go." Schmidt replied. We all nodded and left the loft. After going downstairs we arrived outside. "Jess?!" Winston called, "Jessica!" I called as well, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Jessica Day!" Schmidt called, I gasped when a familiar bag caught my attention. "Guys, over here!" I exclaimed. "Jess's bag." I said, showing them the purse. They continued to look around while I went down the alley I found the bag at.

I went to call Jess again then I tripped over something. I staggered to keep my balance before looking to see what I had tripped on. I gasped when I noticed that it wasn't something, but someone. Jess was unconscious covered in bruises and scrapes and completely naked. "Guys!" I shouted, "Down here!" They were down in minutes looking at the beat up girl.

"We need to call a hospital." Schmidt finally said. "Yea," I agreed, covering Jess up with my coat as Winston dialed the number. "I'll call Cece." I said, dialing Cece's number. She picked up on the first ring. "What Nick?" She asked. "Um, hey Cece, listen, it's about Jess," I said. "What? Is she okay?" Cece asked. "Well, she's alive," I replied, checking her pulse. "Oh. My. God. What happened?!" Cece exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like she was raped…" Nick replied. "WHAT?! Who?! Where is she?! What the hell happened?!" Cece exclaimed. "I'm not sure, we found her in an alleyway, Winston calling an ambulance right now." I replied, running my hand through my hair. "Where are you?" Cece asked. "We're right next to the loft." Nick replied. "Okay, I'm in front of it, come meet me." Cece commanded.

"Alright," I replied, hanging up. I went to the front of the alleyway and sure enough, Cece sat in front of the building pacing back and forth. "Cece!" I called, waving her over. She followed obediently as I led her to where Jess lay, naked and covered with my coat. She gasped, tears in her eyes as she sat down next to her best friend. "Jess, oh my god, I can't believe this happened," She cried. Then we all heard an ambulance coming close by.

Winston came running over with four or five paramedics. Schmidt followed them as well. They hoisted Jess onto the bed and Cece looked at everybody. "I'm riding in the ambulance." She said. "Alright, I'll drive." Winston replied as we followed him to his car. We must have been in a hurry because by the time we got in and drove to the spot the ambulance was still there. We followed the truck to the hospital, staying hot on its trail.

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think by dropping a review for the chapter! See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
